Drazu Ga Kill
by Dimiel
Summary: Just an op OC. Entering the universe of Akame Ga Kill due to his enemy. Try to read it, you might like it or you might not. If not, then please be gentle. This is a crossover with a game that I loved. My first wish is: hope you guys and gals like it!


**Chapter 1: An Extraordinary Boy…**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! And gals too. I already decided to make Akame Ga Kill crossover with a game that I really love. At first, I planned to make Goku in Akame Ga Kill universe but, how could I make Goku that kill without hesitating? In order to make that, I have to make him go ooc. This is what made me decide that instead of him, I made my character goes in this universe since he's masterful at weapons. Plus, his weapons kind of a….op.**

 **If you don't like it, please be gentle. I know it's not your fault that I write something that is ugly for you. But, if you like it, it'll help if you either follow, favorite or review the story or do them all together. Anyways, hope you like this fic! Sorry if there's rushed scenes, grammar error or any negative things that affect the story.**

 **Alright! Without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill or any other characters that I've mention, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **SHOUTING!** "

" **Technique** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Terrarian….

A being, which is similar to humans….

But, this being is something more…

This being is the one who've been task to slay evil creatures and remove corruption and crimson….

A being who possess skills that belong to evil creatures…

A being, that is known for their mastery at all kinds of weapons and combats….

A being that carries the burden of holding a monster inside them….

A being that cleanse corruption…

The one who slays all…

The one who wanted peace…

But now, he need to remove a new corruption…

The corruption of an empire in other universe…

An Earth, where extraordinary humans that wield weapons known as Teigu or Imperial Arms…

This is where, he will use his weapons to sway the corruption in an empire that was controlled by cruel minister…

This is where he spill blood once more….

Spill the blood…

Yes, and eat the body….

Until there's nothing left…

But…

He is not that cruel. He will cleanse the corruption using a more peaceful and less cruel way…

But he is still going to spill blood…

Enter….

Daniel Drazuzil!

* * *

Universe 523, Unknown Galaxy…

Goku and Daniel appeared in space, seemingly floating.

"Good. Goku, I want you teleported back at the Mansion and guard, incase anything happens." Daniel said as he sprouted his wings and unsheathe his blades.

"What're you going to do?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to fight Moon Lord…" Daniel said and smirked after that. "You don't have to worry about me. I beat him countless times before." Daniel reassuringly said to Goku.

"Well, okay then. Good luck, Drazu!" Goku said as he teleported back into Earth.

After Goku disappeared, Daniel's body was engulfed by blue flames. Once the flames died down, Daniel was wearing blue flamed devil-like armor that glowed brightly.

"Come out, Moon Lord! I know you're out there! I know your target is me, so get out! You son of a b-" Daniel was cut when suddenly, a bright light blinded him. "You coward!" Daniel yelled before disappearing.

* * *

Alternate Universe 523, Earth, Unknown location…

Daniel was laying down on the ground, unconscious. The sound of nature was waking him up. It looks like he was in some type of forest. With a groan, he got up from his feet. He observe his surroundings but he could only see trees. It was at night time.

"That bastard." Daniel cursed the Moon Lord. "It looks like he teleported me somewhere…where the hell am I?" Daniel asked himself as he walked around to get some information on the place he is in. He was walking until, he felt three life forms, spying him. Daniel had to say, he was impressed that they can hide their presence. But that won't work to those who can feel life force. Daniel stopped walking. "I know you three are there, why don't you just come out?" Daniel said while readying himself for anything that will come.

The first to come out was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves, white boot and a pair of glasses. She had a big scissor strapped at her back.

'What a big ass scissor…what did she used that for? Wait, did she use that for…" His thought soon dispersed, his eyes widen and he immediately covered his private part, afraid of what he thought became true. He had a frightened look on his face. True that he doesn't need 'it' but cutting it seems….scary to Daniel. Maybe there is something important to use 'it' other than to relieve? Daniel didn't know what to do to this woman other than fend her off but that is going to be a bit difficult since he doesn't like to hurt females. Suddenly, a laugh can be heard.

"No, no! It is not used to cut 'that'." The voice said.

The second came down was a female too. She was a young woman with long blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. The most noticeable figure was her lion ears, which Daniel mistakes it for a cat's.

Daniel blushed at seeing this young woman. Not because of her beauty, but because of her lion ears. He thought that she was a cat-girl. He loved cats since he was just a child and it was his dream to meet a cat-girl. The cat-looking woman noticed his blush and thought that he was in love with her. She thought that it was his 'Love at first sight'. To Daniel, it was more like admirement.

Daniel pointed towards the blonde woman. "A cat-girl." He said, shocking the blonde woman.

"No I'm not! It's more like a lion-girl!" She yelled at him, making him snapped from his thought.

Daniel shook his head to disperse his thoughts and put his left hand at his pockets. "What do you want?" He coldly asked them. He can sense killing intent on them that was put directly at him. Daniel is not a fan on fighting against someone weaker than him but what can he do? Say bye and run away? Oh right. He can do that.

"Eliminate."

Suddenly, Daniel felt an incoming attack from behind. He swiftly turn behind and held the Katana with his middle and index finger effortlessly. The wielder of the Katana happens to be a female too. She is young girl not more than 19. She had long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears red belt that has red side skirt cover. She had a look of shock written all over her face, same goes to the other females. Her face turns into serious and thrust her Katana forward, giving a cut on Daniel's cheek. She retreated back to her allies and sheathe her Katana.

Daniel was confused on why she sheathe her Katana. "Why did you sheathe your blade?" Daniel asked. "You just gave me a cut and you're think that you've won?" Daniel said and smirked after that.

"It's because I am." She said confidently. "Murasame, just get a cut from this blade and you're dead because of its cursed poison." She finishes.

"Ugh, what a waste! He was cute too." The blonde woman asked with a disappointment face.

"Don't worry, they may be someone like him." The purple haired woman said.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard. Daniel couldn't hold on his laugh. "Pfft…" Since he couldn't hold it anymore, he burst into laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

The three female was really confused. But one thing they were aware too.

"Akame, why is the poison hasn't struck him yet?" She asked to now name Akame. Once Daniel heard this name, he suddenly stopped laughing. The name really reminded him of someone that he really love. He stared at Akame who has serious face replacing her usual blank ones.

"I don't know…" She replied.

Daniel heard her and smirked. "Simple, it's because I'm immune to both curse and poison." The three female was shocked at this statement. "No matter how strong the curse or the poison is, I'm still immune to it…." Daniel pulled out a great sword from his pocket, shocking more to the already shocked females. "Let's see if you can handle my Breaker Blade…" Daniel said. 'I think this blade is overkill to them. Hmm….what should I use? Wait! She said her sword is Murasame, right? I think I have a sword that has similar name to hers…'

"What Teigu is that?" The blonde woman asked.

"We get to know after we finish him." Akame suggested while pulling her sword out. "Let's go, Leone, Sheele!" Akame said to both female and lunged towards Daniel as they followed her from behind.

Daniel smiled evilishly at them, which they thought was weird….and creepy. Suddenly, both Akame and Sheele was dragged back away from Daniel by Leone.

"Leone! What are yo-" Akame was about to said the last word until, she saw a terrified look on Leone's face. She was sweating like as if she was running for more than three hours.

"What? My body just moved on its own…" Leone said with confused mixed with terrified face. She stare at her hands that was trembling with fear. Thankfully, her Teigu, Lionel, was enhancing her senses. When they were about to attack him, she felt screams on her head to not engage with this person. She looked at Daniel, who have impressed expression written all over his face.

'So, she can sense danger? I was just about to push them away, but it seems that my push is dangerous than I thought…' Daniel said to himself. The Breaker Blade vanished from his grasp as purplish particle formed over his right waist.

They all stared at him as they were really curious on what he's going to do. With no time to waste, all of them readied for whatever is going happen. They decided that they're not going to rush him after seeing Leone at her earlier state.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." He said to them. "So you gals have different ability on your weapons, hmm?" He continued and smirked widely after that. "So your sword is Murasame? Well, meet my sword…Muramasa!" As he said that, the purplish particle vanished, revealing a gold katana, which was well decorated. "It may not be have cursed poison like yours but I can assure you that it's deadly than yours…" Daniel said in dark tone.

'Wait, another Teigu!? He can weild more than one Teigu!?' All the females thought to themselves.

He unsheathe the sword slowly, but stopped. It didn't reached middle and he sheathe it back. After fully sheathe it, he grin widely at them, making the three female confused once more.

"Fortunately, I got something to do more important than fighting you guys-err I mean gals." He said while smiling at the end of his word. "So see ya! Oh, and look behind you. If I was evil, you gals should've been dead by now. Especially you." He point at Leone and winked at her after that. He crouch down, trying to do something ridiculous. In an instant, he disappeared, leaving a large crater and tremendous shockwave. They covered themselves from the shockwave and stared wide eye at the crater. He was fast for them to see until that they didn't realized that he jumped.

"Where did he go!?" Leone said and ran towards the crater, trying to find him. The crater was deep and it was smoking, as if it had been burnt. "Damn…he got away." She said to them, who didn't gave a reply. "Why are yo-" She stopped. Once she looked behind her, her eyes gone wide. Same goes to Sheele and Akame. "What the…"

The forest behind them was no more…it was cut smaller than pebbles. Whoever this boy is…he is no mere boy. He is someone that shouldn't be underestimated. This is trouble for them.

"We…have to report this to boss…" Akame stated. Sheele nodded while Leone still had terrified look on her face. She remembered what he said and it sure scare the hell out of her.

' _If I were evil, you gals should've been dead by now. Especially you._ ' This word haunted her, but his wink terrifies her even more. It seem the boy was targeting her, even though that's not his intention. Her danger sensor is what made her like this. But he doesn't have any killing intent, and yet she was frightened. She thought deeply on what she should do. Does she have to hide? Kill herself? This is just too much for her.

"Everyone!" Someone called. They all turn to see a man wearing armor. "Is the intruder dead?" He asked.

Akame shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. He escaped…" She stare at Leone. "Leone, are you okay?" She asked.

Leone snapped from her thought. Quickly disperse all the thoughts, she smiled. "Yeah, something just got in my mind." She said before walking away.

"Is everything alright?" Another person asked. This young man has shoulder green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt blue jeans with brown shoes. He was jumping off a tree while asking that question.

"Yeah, we need to report to Boss on what just happened earlier, Lubbock." Leone said, with a pale face. She jumped to a tree after a tree and repeated the process until she reach a place.

* * *

Unknown Location…

Daniel's P.O.V.

Wow, I haven't jump that strong ever since and it felt really amazing! Good thing I got out of there or else, I would have to fight them. And their friends were coming at that time so I had no choice but to escape. Plus, they were all too weak to fight me. And that girl…..Akame, huh? Never thought that someone has similar name to my sister.

That other one. Leone, right? Well, I think I scared her too much. Should I go back and apologize her? Nah, that's just a waste of time. First, I got to figure where I am and look for more information of this world….or planet. It seems Moon Lord has teleported me to other dimension or alternate universe.

Ugh, that son of a b-wait, what is that?

I looked at in front of me. Only to see something coming to my way. It got closer, closer, closer and closer until I got a good view on it. Holy shit! It's a freakin' tremendous dragon! I haven't eaten this things for years! Oh, how I missed the taste of that meat. Well, lucky me! I get to eat a tremendous dragon. Well…

"Dinner's served…" I said to myself with a hungry face.

It came to me with its mouth open. Hmmm…how about have some fun? I let myself swallowed by this delicious dragon. I felt saliva all over my body. Can't complain since I'm in a dragon. The dragon let me slip in through his throat and got into his stomach. I look around and found skeletons of dead animals. Though, I did not found any human skeleton. Enough observing!

"Time to have some fun…hehe…" I pulled out The Breaker Blade and stabbed on the ground(Or stomach bellow me). Once I did that, I heard roars, really loud roars. Looks like it felt it, huh? I dragged my Breaker Blade all around the stomach. Then, I stopped. I heard a beating sound. It beat again, again, again and again.

"Hoh? A heart, huh? Looks like this dragon had its heart placed near its stomach." This is fun, but I'm hungry. Yeah, I'm hungry but, I'm pretty sure that Goku could still beat me with his high metabolism. I mean, seriously. Where the hell did he kept the food he ate? I follow the sound of the heartbeat.

 **Dum Dum!**

Looks like I'm closing to the heart. It was still roaring outside like a wild animal. Well, it is an animal after all. And I can feel the heartbeat below me. With no time to lose, I plunge my sword deeply until I felt I stabbed something. The roar suddenly stopped. I pulled out my sword only to be splashed by blood. Ugh, I hate getting my clothes wet with blood. At least it's not as bad when I showered digestive juice at that time when a certain worm ate me. Yeah, a fuckin' big ass worm.

Once it all happened, I felt the gravity shifting. Instead standing on the ground, I float. It died and fell down, huh? Well, nice knowing ya, dragon. Well, you belong to me and to me, you shall be in my stomach, dragon! Because you're my appetite for today! Suddenly, I was pulled back to the ground. Though, the impact of the landing seems to attract attention. Better be hurry or I will fight my way to get my dragon! I slash the air and sent cutting wave to open an entrance.

General P.O.V.

The sound of the dragon's roar however did not go unnoticed to a nearby village. They were very frightened that a Dragon type Danger Beast were close to the village. But the frightened did not last long as the dragon's roar suddenly stopped and a large crash sound was produced. They knew what this means. It's either the dragon is dead or have been injured. Either way, the dragon will not be dangerous.

Two man, known as Kazuto and Masamune, went out to check since they're skilled swordsman. All other people in the village was too scared to check it out. Once the men set foot on the crater, they were shocked that there were nothing there. The men reported back to their village.

Daniel simply standing on a tree branch as he successfully hide the dragon. Daniel jump off the branch and went to the crater. Once he's in the crater, he snapped his finger. Then, the dragon's body appeared. He used invisibility potion on the dragon and he was glad that it worked. Daniel grabbed it tail and dragged it to a nearby safe place for him to enjoy his dinner.

He found a cave that seems to be abandoned by animals for some reason. The cave was quiet and it was big. It was also pretty clean too. He stared at the top and found out that the cave was made out of marble. A material that he used to build a sculpture of a Spartan. Though, he needs to eat now since his stomach growled at him demanding for food.

"Alright. I'm going to cut it first and cook it." With that, he cut the dragon into smaller pieces with his Breaker Blade. He kicked its head out of the cave since he does not eat it. Once he fully cut all them down, he started to peel the skin. It wouldn't be taste good if the skin is still intact. But before he peel the skin, he lit up a big campfire. One after one, he keep peeling the skin, until there is only one piece that haven't peel left. He was about to peel it until, he felt two-no, three presence carefully watching him. He didn't sense any killing intent but he felt hunger. A hunger that came for his dragon.

He doesn't want to share the dragon but he found out that all the three were girls. Daniel doesn't like to leave girls alone without helping them out. This was because of his little sister.

He sighed. "You can come out now. If you do, I'll share this dragon."

The three girls was shocked and scared. But they were hungry so they came out. Daniel carefully observe them and was surprise. They were a year younger than he is(Physically). What surprise him the most was their appearance. The girl who was in front of the other girl, seemingly protecting them, has shoulder length golden blonde hair and amber eyes. To describe her as natural beauty is normal. Behind her, the girl has long pink hair with her bangs hanging out just above her pink eyes. This girl is a mashup between cute and beautiful. The last girl has neck length dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Daniel couldn't hold it up on calling her cute as his 'Onii-chan instinct' was activated.

He tried to keep his cool and pretend not to care about them but the 'Onii-chan instinct' was fighting it. "What're your names?" He awkwardly asked. He was struggling on fighting off the 'Onii-chan instinct'.

They looked at each other and nodded. The first to say was the golden blonde. "My name is Fal." She introduced herself.

Daniel raised his eye brows in confusion. "No last name?" He asked. All three of them nodded in response. "O-okay then. Next."

It's the pink haired girl's turn. "My name is Air."

Then the last one. The 'cute one' as Daniel describes her. "My name is Luna…"

"Okay? Well, sit down and wait for me to finish cooking." Daniel said to the girls.

Fal hold up the other girls, stopping them form moving towards Daniel. "Why should we trust you? Maybe, you're planning on doing something to us." She said with a hint of hatred and venom on her tone.

Daniel sighed. He showed his Breaker Blade, scaring the girls. "If I do want to do that, I could just use this to threaten you girls." He said. "So, does that make you three believe me?" He asked. All of them nodded without hesitation. "Good. Then, sit." Daniel commanded and continued peeling.

The three girls was whispering while he was peeling. Deciding that he want to break the silence, he started a conversation. "So, are you three orphans?" He asked with a calm face.

"Uhh…yes." Fal answered. As he finished peeling, he started to stick it through and started to grill it. "We were always together since we were just a children. Our parents left us for some reason. We didn't have any name at that time so we decided the name ourselves." She said as Daniel nodded while grilling. "We helped people in our village since we were kids and it was successful. But the village has heavily in debt by the over taxation of the Empire. The people was scared because we know that the Empire is cruel. Then, all the villagers decided that they sold us to a kind master known as Bach. We will be moving in few weeks starting now." She finishes and smiled after that.

Daniel was angered. He did not trust this 'Bach' and being named a kind master? That's bullshit. His guts was telling him that this person is not the person what they describe. What angered him the most was the fact that they sold these innocent girls that helped them since they were kids to some unknown person! That is very cruel. Is that how people from their village repay them? Double bullshit. Daniel gritted his teeth and he scowled.

"Are you….okay with that?" Daniel asked, not giving any eye contact.

They looked at him with confusion. Then, Air stood up. "Of course!" She said. Luna on the other hand, was unsure that Bach was really kind or not.

Daniel scowled even deeper. This girls are very innocent. He hated the village, he hated the people, he hated that they sold this girls, he hated and wanted to burn them to the ground. "You fool…." He said in dark low, tone. "Are you happy that you were sold to an unknown man?" He asked. None of them answered. The three girls looked down in disappointment. "You don't, right!? Then, why didn't you disagree!?" He asked while yelling.

"Because we don't know what to do!" Luna suddenly yelled, surprising all of them. Tears were dropped from her face. Daniel anger disappeared as crying girls is his only weakness. "What do you suggest we do? The village had no choice other than selling us…" She said while sobbing.

Daniel felt bad for them. He felt really bad that he made a girl cry. He didn't know what to do with this girls. Suddenly, he face lit up. "I know!" He said, surprising the girls. Luna stopped crying and stared at him. "Instead of selling you girls to him, they should sell to me!" He said.

They all fell down the ground in anime style. "That didn't change the fact that they sold us!" Air yelled.

"I can give them lots of money than this 'Bach' and repay all the debts." He said to the girls who were curious on how may money he got. "Though, I'm not making any of you girls as my servants." He continued.

"Then, what are we going to be other than servants?" Fal asks as Air and Luna nodded.

Daniel smiled brightly at them, making their skip a beat. A smile that was warm. A smile that made them happy. "Family." He replied.

* * *

Furukowa Village…

"Hoh? How many will you pay us for these girls?" The village leader, Asmon asked. The girls agreed to Daniel's decision without hesitation. Daniel was surprise to say at least but was also happy. Now, he have something to cherish and protect. Once they agreed, Daniel knew something very valuable that he could use. Though, before that, they eat the dragon first.

He threw a bag in front of Asmon. Fal, Air and Luna didn't know what he used to pay. "Check what's in the bag." Daniel said and smirked after that. Asmon nodded to his guards and the guards went on to check what's in the bag. Once they opened the bag, a bright yellow light was lit up. The guards' eye widen.

"What's in the bag?" Asmon asked.

"Its…its…" The guard trailed off.

"Bars of gold!" The other guard continued, shocking Asmon and the girls.

* * *

Night Raid HQ….

The assassins of Night Raid was in a room, where their Boss was sitting in the middle. Leone, Akame and Sheele reported of the events that happened earlier. The Boss was surprised. She was really surprise that the intruder survived Akame's Katana, Murasame. Murasame was known as One-Cut Killer. To survive a cut from it and scaring Leone is no mere feat. Whoever this is, whatever he is, he is no mere boy. What surprised her the most was the fact that he cut all the forest down behind the girls. He is very fast to be able to do that. What's more was he wield more than a Teigu, which by the way, is impossible.

"Boss, do you think he's a spy?" Bulat asked. If he was a spy, then the Empire send a very strong one.

The Boss, or known as Najenda, shook her head. "No. if he was, he would be hiding and not acting like a complete idiot." She said. She put her hands on her chin, thinking deeply on who he is. She couldn't make it out. This unknown boy may be able to help them. But the question is: How are they going to make him to help them? According to what they said, this boy seems to must've conditions in order for him to help them.

Najenda knew what they all should do. Leaving a boy that discovered their hideout must either be eliminated or captured. Should he be captured then, he shall become an assassin of Night Raid. If he does refuse, he shall do the chores. Najenda agreed on her thoughts. All she need to do is command them. "Find this boy. If he refuses to come, use force. This boy is extraordinary. And, by what happen earlier, he haven't told our whereabouts so he must be still out there."

All of them nodded. Leone sighed. She regained her composure just a few hours ago. She did not want to meet the boy. However, they will eventually meet again…

* * *

Unknown Forest…

"Where are we going-wait, come to think of it, you haven't told us your name yet." Fal was about to asked but she doesn't know Daniel's name. Air and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. Well! My name is Jeff." Daniel joked but they didn't understand. "Just kidding. My real name is Daniel Drazuzil. You can just call me Drazu or nii-san or Drazu-nii or just Daniel." He introduced himself. The girls happily nodded for some reason.

"So, nii-san." Fal called as pink tint can be seen on her cheeks. Daniel was surprise. He was expecting them to call him Daniel rather than any other nickname that he mention. "Does this mean my last name is Drazuzil?" She asked.

'Wait, so they really want to be my family? And without hesitation is something I cannot refuse.' Daniel thought to himself. He smiled. "If you girls want it, then so be it." He said. All the girls' faces instantly lit up as it showed that they're happy with the name. Seriously, is having a last name big of a deal? Daniel just shrugged it off. If they're happy, then he's happy.

He stopped, making the girls stopped too. "Wait here." Daniel said and they nodded in response. Daniel went on to the front. He stopped and crouch. He put both of his hands and closed his eyes.

" **Ot Eth Yks, Ew Ylf. Ot Eth Dnuorg, Yeht Taolf.** "

Suddenly, the ground shook for a few seconds and stopped. He went back to the girls who stared at him with awe. Daniel just smiles at them before an unbelievable thing happen. Daniel pulled out an enormous axe from his pockets. The girls continued to stare until, questions came in their mind.

"Drazu-nii." Luna called. A suitable name for her to call him considering that she's cute. He turn his face towards them, as a sign of respond. "What are you going to use that axe for?" She asked. Well, can't blame them since he was holding out a big axe without warning.

He smiled at them. "It's for cutting the trees." He replied. Luna nodded as the other girls nodded too.

"Where did you get that?" This time, Fal asked.

"I made it. It's from the essence of a powerful being…" He replied while staring at the axe he hold. "It's called: Vortex Axe." He said. Instantly, the trees around them were cut down as no stumps can be seen. "I suggest you sleep over that small house I made." He said while pointing at well-made small house, in which shocked them. "I'll answer your questions tomorrow but for now, sleep." He commanded. The three girls didn't have any choice but to do what he said.

"What are you going to do?" Air asks.

Daniel smirked at her. "You'll see…"

* * *

Outside Capital…

A carriage, was currently driving through the path away from the Capital. There were two man riding on it. They were chatting about what they should do after they got a place to stay. Suddenly, a large Dragon sprouted off the underground. An Earth Dragon. A class 1 Danger Beast. It takes the appearance of a giant cockroach-like beast. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes. Its color is dark brown.

"A-A-An Earth Dragon!" A man shouted as they were ready for the Danger Beast to end their lives.

Fortunately for them, they attack never did come. The Earth Dragon just stopped moving. After a few seconds, the Earth Dragon's arms and head were blew off. It dropped on the ground like a hopeless little ant. A sound of sheathe can be heard as a figure can be seen behind the corpse of the Earth Dragon. The figure turn around and gave a smile.

The figure, that happens to be a girl, introduced herself. She is a young woman of an average height with deep sea green eyes and long length brown hair that passed her shoulder. She was grinning at the two men. "The names Tsumiko!"

* * *

Unknown Forest, Small house…

Fal, Air and Luna was still sleeping soundly. Daniel told them to sleep in the small house which surprises them, because the house has enough furniture to make them comfortable. The bed was soft, the atmosphere made it feels like home, the wind always come by to cool them and the peace was undisturbed. They were sleeping until, a delicious smell made their stomach growled at them, telling them to find this smell. Air was the first one to wake up. With a yawn, the other two girls too, woke up from their slumber. The smell was outside of the small house. It could only mean that Daniel was cooking breakfast. They were very lucky to have Daniel to buy them or 'adopt' them as little sisters if buying seems cruel to you. They wore their clothes and walked lazily by to the door. The opened up the door only to find out that a huge house was in front of them. Daniel was cooking while humming.

He notices them and gave a smile. An 'Onii-chan' smile. "Good morning. Care for breakfast?" He asked. The three girls nodded and went on the table. Apparently, Daniel was cooking outside and readied everything that needed to eat.

He put the plates filled with fried chips and fried chicken in which, they are not familiar with. He also put two small bowl of chili and mayonnaise in the middle of the table. The girls just looked at their food, curious on what the fried chips taste like.

Daniel soon, finished cooking and sat down with the girls. The girls just looked at him. Daniel knew what they mean. "This is fried chips." He said. "They taste delicious but they even taste more delicious if you added both of this." He finished it with combining chili and mayonnaise to his fried chips.

The smell was unbearable that even Fal seems to be drooling. Fal followed Daniel and ate the fried chips. Her eyes widen, her face flushed and she seems to enjoy the pleasurement of the magnificient taste. Soon, the other girls followed and changed their state like Fal's now. Daniel smiled at them. He was really glad that he saved them from the village. Apparently, Osmon and his male friends were corrupted. The moment Daniel step close into the village, he can already feel the malicious intent on them. The wives were suffering but they told Daniel to take care of Fal, Air and Luna. The money they used was for buying Alcohols, women and other useless things to satisfy themselves. Daniel is disgusted with this kind of men. He did not like them because of what they almost did to his sisters. But now, he got someone to protect and care.

"Oh yeah." He said, remembering something. "Is there any place like a city or big town or something? Because, I need to buy more supplies."

"There's a city nearby. It's called the Capital. You can go there." Air answered, getting a nod from their foster brother.

They finished their breakfast and Daniel washed the plates. Daniel told them to go to the huge house and stay. He also told them that there are things that they can use to relive themselves form boredom. And…

"Whatever you do, don't go into my room." Daniel warned. His face was showing that he was serious. The girls stared at them in curiosity.

"What's in there?" They all said in unison.

"Something dangerous that might end the world." He replied, making them terrified that something in his room has the power to end the world. They could see the honesty in his eyes. They all nodded. He smiled brightly at them. "Good! Then I'm off to this 'Capital'. I'm going to be back at night, okay?"

"Okay!" They all said happily at Daniel. The girls couldn't help but feel lucky that Daniel took them in despite something that can end the world is in his room. He went to the doors and told them what they're able to do and what they're not, what they can touch and what they can't and more.

"Bye!" He waved at them as they waved happily back.

"Be careful, alright!?" Air yelled. Daniel gave her a smile and a nod as a response. They all went to the house, doing something that might be fun.

* * *

Outside Capital…

Daniel's P.O.V.

Man, I hope I didn't scared them. But, yeah. It's true that something in my room that can end the world…this world…this Earth. I still had an item that can summon the Eater of Worlds. Damn, that thing is no joke. It stands up for its name. So it can end this world quickly since there are no corruptions.

"So this 'Capital' is supposed to be right here, right?" I said to myself while staring at the large city. There's no one to talk to, so you can't blame me for my habit. I stare at the map that was given by nearby village and not the village where Fal, Air and Luna used to lived. Those sick bastards will do anything to get money. They would ask me for a large sum of money for a freakin' piece of paper. Well, no complaining now. Gotta find me supplies!

I stared again at the large city. It was truly beautiful. It was pretty large for humans to build but since I'm in different universe, meh. Each universe has it's own possibility. Terrarians can build that city not more than a year since building is one of our specialty. So, yeah. Enough narrating to myself!

I continued to walk down to the path that leads to the Capital. Hmmm…..I wonder how Elysia is doing? Despite her clothes that revealed a lot of skin, I missed her. She's funny, alright. She was always there to comfort me and report me how the world was doing. She is the Dryad. Hehe, I remember when Darius tried to flirt her. He doesn't know that she's older than 500 years old! Hilarious! One of the best moments I had in my life…

" **Nii-san/Daniel…** "

I'm really curious on how the two are you doing. Akame, Sukane-nee. Man, if only I could save you that time, we'd be laughing at the time when I was in Starbound. You will be happy seeing me getting my Matter Manipulator and you girls will be crying after I defeat the Ruin and saved that alternate universe. In order to save that universe, I sacrificed my own life. Luckily, Cultivator sent me to the real universe where Moon Lord is currently ruling. Moon Lord was able to defeat Cultivator with ease long time ago and he tasked me to defeat him. From Eye of Cthulhu to Moon Lord, the adventure that I had seems endless. It was, until Black came. He took everything away from me and keep saying that he will succeed this "Zero-Mortal" Plan of his. I can't even see his face. I kept fighting him, but I couldn't defeat him. Planets and Galaxies were sacrificed as I was the only one standing.

He was sick of me and sent me to an endless void. Just for a few seconds I was there, I teleported to that universe. The universe where I met Goku and all the maids. The universe where I killed all the Kaioshins except for Kamito. The universe where I almost ate that big dragon called the 'Great Red' or something. Man, he escaped me at that time. Heh, lucky dragon. And now, I came to this place where I met Fal, Air and Luna. I also met a girl that has a name similar to my little sister. And that Leone seems to remind me of Sukane-nee. Though, slightly different. Leone has big mature part of hers, especially that bouci-

What the hell am I talking about!?

Ugh, gotta keep moving. Is that carriage? What is a carriage doing in the middle of the night? I went to that carriage and chat for a bit to find some information.

"Hey," I called. They stopped. "Is that the Capital? I'm a foreigner and I just got here."

"Well, yes. That is the Capital. I can tell that you're a foreigner just by looking at your attractive appearance." The man answered.

"Thanks!" I said to them.

"Wait!" They stopped me. "What're you going to do in the Capital?" They asked.

I smiled. "I'm going to buy supplies for my family and maybe, find some job."

"Be careful, kid." They warned me. I can see that they're serious about this. "The Capital is not what it look like. The nobles are corrupted and some of them may make as their servants or worse, sex slave considering how you look." They finished.

"Don't worry. I have this." I said as I showed them my Breaker Blade.

"So you're a Teigu wielder, huh?" They asked. I just nodded. I don't know what this 'Teigu' is and I'm going to find out. "Alright, kid. But don't be arrogant. There's also the Night Raid. They're assassins, so you better watch out." The man said. "Good luck, kid…"

"Okay?" I said, unsure. Night Raid, huh? They seem tough. Well, they can't be stronger than assassins at my universe where they can do their jobs in the blink of an eye. They continued their journey and I kept moving forward. Wait, did I forget to ask something? Oh shit! This Teigu things! I turn at the back but the carriage disappeared. Huh? That's strange. I sighed to myself. "Well! Better get moving!" Yeah, no time to lose. I said that I'll be back in the night, right? The sun almost sets, so I better be hurry.

General P.O.V.

'Damn it! All the shops are closed! And I forgot to bring my money!' Daniel thought to himself. It was already night but people suddenly closed their shop for some reason. He was currently walking through the streets. He was trying to get back home but the guards bribed him into giving him money to go through. Unfortunately, he doesn't bring any money or gold bars with him. So the guards forced him to go back. He could just use his wings to fly through the gates but that would attract a lot of attention. With no money, what can he do? Sighing, he gave up and just sleep in this street.

When he was closing in the Capital, he can feel malicious intent everywhere. He can feel sadness, despair and people lost hope. It was very sad. Now he knew what the man in carriage meant.

Closing his eyes, he gone to sleep….only to be interrupted by a soft and caring voice. Opening his eyes, Daniel see a young girl, who has short chest length blonde hair with a fluffy, blue hair accessory. She had big blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She wore it with white boots.

"Hey there." She called. "Do you have nowhere to go?" She asked.

"Uhh…no, miss." Daniel replied.

"Well then, how about stay at my house?" She asked. The nice, soft and caring tone was enough to show her kindness. It was similar to that of an Angel. But Daniel can't be trick by appearance alone. He could feel killing intent on her that was directed to….? Her?

Looking at behind the girl, Daniel saw an unusually attractive young girl. She was grinning at him. Looking back to the girl in front of him, he felt jealousy towards the girl behind her and lust, a really big one, at him. Daniel couldn't help but gulp. He cursed his appearance. Sensing the girl behind her, Daniel couldn't felt anything other than goodness. Daniel had to save her from this girl.

"Um, okay." Daniel agreed. "Thank you, miss…?"

"Aria. You can call me Aria." She introduced herself.

Daniel fakingly smile at her. "My name is Drazu. Thank you for inviting me."

She giggled cutely. More like giggle of the Devil! Is what Daniel thought. "It's no problem. Shall we go?"

Daniel gave her a simple nod. Getting in the carriage and got greeting from the girl, whom now named as Tsumiko, they gone away to Aria's house. Tsumiko told Daniel about earlier when Aria was shopping tremendously, in which Daniel couldn't care less about it.

Aria's house...

Once they were on Aria's house, in which happens to be a mansion, he was introduced to her parents. Daniel could smell blood drench all over her and her parents as sign of guilty for murdering people. It stinks and Daniel was disgusted by this family. He was having shivers by Aria who was staring at him with eyes that filled with lust. Daniel ignored it and continue chatting with her family. After dinner, they went to sleep.

Midnight...

It was already midnight and it was already pass time for them to sleep. For Daniel? He wouldn't sleep. He was sitting on his bed, sensing life forms all around the mansion.

He was focusing on Tsumiko, feeling if she's moving or not. Suddenly, he can feel large killing intents throughout the mansion. He feel it coming from six individuals. This individuals seems….familiar? Whoever they are, they came here to kill the family. And now, Tsumiko is on the move. She could also feel the killing intent. Daniel hopped out of his bed and wore his clothes swiftly. He gone off to find her. While he was running, he saw bodies of guards butchered. Some were split into two horizontally, some were split vertically and some even lost their heads.

Looking out of the window, in slow motion. He could see Tsumiko was about to stab in the heart. With his own instinct….

" **Discord.** "

He teleported in front of Tsumiko, who was about to be stab and deflect the blade with his Muramasa. He simply smirked. "Sorry if I'm late." He said. To Tsumiko's shock, in front of her was Daniel, or she known as Drazu. He was surrounded with purple particles that was shining beautifully. The particles sure made him more attractive a lot.

To Daniel's shock, the one who was about to stab Tsumiko was Akame, the one who he encountered yesterday. Well, Akame was quite shocked too but regain her composure and readied herself. She knew what to do with Daniel.

"What's taking so long!?" A voice suddenly appeared. The voice appeared to be a little girl, or so Daniel thought. She was supposed young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and the left side of her head. She has big pink eyes and wears a pink outfit.

'Someone's like pink.' Daniel thought to himself.

Unfortunately for Tsumiko, all the Night Raid's assassins are here. Fortunately for Daniel, he can have some fun with them. Almost immediately, a man, o namely Bulat, move in front of Daniel and tried to punch him. But to his shock, Daniel simply held the attack with his hand. He pushed the hands effortlessly which sends Bulat away, which again, shocked him.

"Yup, he's the one!" Leone said as she pointed towards Daniel. Daniel smiled at her.

"Hoh? Nice to meet you again." He said and smirked after that.

"You guys know what Miss Najenda's order is." Lubbock said.

"Hmph. He doesn't look like much." The pink haired said, seemingly insulting Daniel.

"Hey you." Leone called. Daniel faced her. "Why don't you come and join us?" She asked out of nowhere. Why didn't she just like, have a normal conversation first and then ask him to join?

Daniel looked at her as if she's dumb. "And why would I?"

"That's the que, guys. We have to use force." Leone immediately said.

"Capture." Akame said with a blank face.

All of them charged towards Daniel who was still has his smirk intact to his face. "Tsumiko! Get the hell out of here!" Daniel yelled as her unsheathe his Muramasa. Tsumiko nodded and ran away with Aria, who was terrified as hell.

The first one to come was Leone, with a punch. Daniel sidestepped and flick her forehead. It sends Leone crashing into few trees. Luckily, Daniel was holding back, a lot. Second was Bulat, with his spear thrust at him. Daniel dodge and stepped up on his spear and gave him a spin kick on the head. The kick sends him towards the building, creating a small crater on the wall. The third was Akame, from behind. She tried to slash him horizontally but Daniel flip backwards and landed behind her. He swept kick her legs, grab her legs and threw her lightly. While he was busy, the pink haired girl was targeting him with her rifle. The fourth one to come was Sheele, with her scissor and tried to cut Daniel in half in which he avoided it with a jump.

"Now Mine!" Sheele yelled to now name Mine. Daniel was currently in air as Mine readied her rifle at Daniel and shot. An incoming yellow light directly at Daniel. He smirked and waited for the yellow light. Once the light was in range, Daniel split it in half.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Daniel said, arrogantly while still in the air.

Mine smirked. "You'll see. Lubbock!"

"Got ya!" Lubbock said as he pulled his strings. Daniel's eyes gone wide as he was tangled up by strings while in midair. So this was their plan. All the Night Raid was in front of now tangled Daniel. Leone has bruises on her body due to the impact of the trees. Bulat seems okay. Akame was okay too. Though, Daniel feel sorry for Leone. He didn't mean to do that.

"Heh. What don't you just kill me now?" Daniel asked.

"No. You're a potential teammate so we're gonna bring you back to our base." Bulat said. "Why don't you just surrender and join us?"

"Okay." Daniel said, bluntly. All of them stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just simply said yes?

"W-What?" Leone asked.

"I said I'll join you guys." Daniel repeated.

"How can we trust you?" Akame asked.

" **Discord.** "

Daniel teleported in front of them, much to their utter shock. "If I did not want to join, I'll just simply escape or kill you guys." Daniel said while sheathing his Muramasa. They stared at him with awe. "Well, let's get going and recruit Tsumiko, too. And maybe, eliminate Aria."

"Wait, what? I thought you were protecting her?" Leone asked.

"No. I was protecting Tsumiko at that time, not her." He replied. He then, walked towards the direction where Tsumiko gone to. They just followed him as Mine scoffed at his calm attitude.

They arrived at a cabin, which the doors was opened as Aria's body was cut in half. Inside the cabin, they found a lot of bodies. Bodies of people who was tortured to death. In right side of them, they saw Tsumiko, holding a boy of her age. She was crying, crying really hard. Daniel knew how that felt.

And now, come the new story that will change the fates. Some death may be prevented and some may not. A new timeline, where it all changed due to Daniel's arrival. Will he be able to remove the corruption of the Empire? Or will he be the one who spread it?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Aaand done! I was just writing this story out of fun. I don't know whether it is trash or not. So I want you guys and gals to review it! Is it good? Bad? Ugly!?**

 **Whether I continue this story is up to you. If you guys liked it, be sure to leave a review! Again, sorry if there's grammar errors, rushed scenes and any negative that affect the story. I'm too lazy to reread it so sorry. Beware though, there might be rewrite.**

 **Thanks for those who take the time to read this. Alright! Now all is done…**

 **Dimiel: Bye-cha!**


End file.
